The natural surface for most sporting events, particularly horse jumping, is grass. This is acceptable for large areas such as race courses where the usage is low and the grass therefore has time to recover between race meetings. Where the surface is used more extensively for example in training areas grass particularly in the autumn and winter period becomes worn and muddy patches appear. These patches form dusty hard surfaces in dry conditions. In the summer turf can become hard and this may lead to an unacceptable incidence of leg injuries. This also applies to frosty weather. Thus for an exercise and/or all weather race track area, grass, especially that which is growing in natural soil, is not acceptable.
As an alternative to grass a number of artificial surfaces have been used. A first known surface comprises natural wood fibre and this when new provides a good surface. It is however a natural material and therefore deteriorates with age. Thus it has to be replaced and since it is fairly expensive the replacement cost is high. A second known surface comprises finely chopped P.V.C. often from used electrical cable insulation material. This produces a good surface but if laid deeply the surface is rather loose and the cost of the material is very high. A third known surface comprises ashes from power stations. The ashes provide a surface which drains readily when newly laid in wet weather but in dry conditions the surface produces dust and becomes compacted becoming hard especially after prolonged use. An alternative surface is silica sand which provides a good surface in wet weather conditions but in dry weather conditions the sand provides an extremely difficult surface for both jumping and landing particularly for an equestrian practise ring. The principal problem of silica sand is that it lacks cohesion therefore providing a surface which is described as riding too deep and loose.
The natural surface for most games playing is grass. The damage to the turf and soil structure which is caused by normal usage is offset by natural regeneration, but when usage is intensive the scale of damage can exceed the rate of such recovery. This is particularly pronounced in areas such as goal mouths and centre circles where the turf can be totally destroyed and the soil severely compacted. In wet weather this means mud; in dry weather the surface is hard and bumpy.
As an alternative to grass a number of artificial surfaces have been used. A first known surface, commonly known as hard porous, comprises water bound grit/sand/clay mixtures of differing proportions, normally laid over a drainage layer of coarser material. This surface provides inadequate cushioning and is too abrasive. The surface material also becomes destructured and therefore loses permeability. In dry weather dust is a problem.
A second known surface comprises a synthetic material designed to imitate real turf. This may be laid on soil or on a drainage layer of sand or other material. This synthetic turf may or may not be infilled by a top dressing of sand. Such a surface is expensive to install and has insufficient resilience for falling players. Maintenance and repairs are difficult and costly.
A third known surface comprises a layer of fibres which are joined together in a loose pattern, laid in a bed of sand which in turn may be laid on a drainage layer of other material. Maintenance and repairs are difficult and costly. Play characteristics are poor.
A fourth known surface comprises a layer of sand or granular material bound by bitumastic or similar material. Such a surface has insufficient resilience, is too abrasive and is difficult and costly to repair and maintain.